Devuélveme a la Vida
by dharmachakra
Summary: Han transcurrido ocho años desde que finalizó la cuarta guerra shinobi. Naruto ha alcanzado su ansiado sueño y ahora intenta dirigir las naciones hacia la tan esperada paz. Hinata sufre un horrible asalto y Naruto, en su afán de ayudarla, decide dejar a un lado todo lo personal... hasta su amor por Sakura. Romance/Drama/Angst
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Antes de comenzar me gustaría aclarar que este fic tendrá un tema fuerte. Por lo que advierto cierta discreción a la hora de leerlo y si entienden que no pueden contender con dicho tema, por favor, simplemente dejen de leer. Gracias.

-0-

Permaneció de pie en el punto más alto de su villa, en el tejado de una torre construida por un señor feudal una vez poderoso. La torre estaba en ruinas, las escaleras apenas se desmoronaban con las pisadas de sus botas y el techo estaba cubierto de escombros de batallas en años pasados. Desde ahí podía ver a su ciudad, centenares de luces se extendían ante él, las calles vacías a excepción de los habituales guardias.

Pero él no estaba interesado en mirar hacia abajo. Quería ver más allá, a otros lugares lejanos. Lugares que muy pronto controlaría. Un viento helado agitó su manto negro. Unió las manos enguantadas detrás de él. Sobre su cabeza las estrellas parpadeaban. Oprimió los puños detrás de él.

Muy pronto el balance del poder se desplazaría. Pero ellos no sabrían que el poder seria de él y entonces sería el amo de sus patéticas villas.

El delgado hombre con espejuelos subía las escaleras, sus negras sandalias resbalaban en los antiguos escalones y más de una vez tuvo que mantener el equilibrio sobre una saliente precaria, las paredes de piedra húmedas y frías contra sus desprotegidas manos. Su capa, ideal para dar un paseo a paso ligero por la ciudad, no le proveía de suficiente protección contra el viento del invierno. Si el experimento marchaba como era debido, él podría volver a su villa, donde al menos estaría caliente.

La cubierta metálica del control remoto se sentía fría entre sus dedos. Él no había querido dárselo a Kakeru hasta estar seguro de que el experimento fuese exitoso. Buna no se habían dado cuenta, hasta hace unos momentos, que él quería esperar los resultados ahí, en el lugar del triunfo de sus enemigos.

Buna odiaba las torres. Sentía como si algo todavía hacía temblar sus paredes, y una vez, cuando estaba en las catacumbas, le pareció haber visto un gran fantasma blanco.

Esa noche, él había subido más de veinte pisos, y casi había acabado los primeros tramos de la empinada escalera cuando se hizo evidente que algunos de los escalones no aguantaría su peso. Kakeru no lo había convocado, pero a Buna no le importaba. Entre más pronto se marchara de la villa de las tundras, más feliz sería.

Las escaleras se torcieron en una curva y finalmente llegaron al tejado -o lo que él creía que era el techo. Una pequeña cubierta de piedra había sido construida para proteger el resto de las escaleras. A través de los pilares tenía una buena vista del cielo lleno de estrellas. Varias piedras habían caído de la cubierta y destrozado la azotea. Kakeru no había reparado el castillo y tampoco lo haría, aunque fuese parte de su herencia. Según sus palabras, todo el deterioro del castillo sería una constante memoria de lo que sufrió y estimulaba sus impulsos y deseos de venganza. El no perdonaba a nadie.

Buna se estremeció y estrechó fuertemente la delgada capa sobre los hombros. Sus dedos congelados apenas consiguieron mantener sujetado el control remoto.

-Te dije que esperaras abajo. - La voz profunda de Kakeru parecía ser arrastrada por el viento.

Buna tragó. Ni siquiera podía ver a Kakeru.

La luz de las estrellas caía sobre el techo, dando al oscuro cielo una luminiscencia que Buna encontró inquietante. Subió las escaleras restantes y salió del techo provisional de piedras. Una ráfaga de viento lo golpeó contra las paredes de piedra. Se sostuvo con la mano derecha, perdiendo el agarre en su capa. El cierre tiró contra su cuello mientras el viento hacia que aleteara la capa detrás de él.

-Tenía que saber si funcionaba. - dijo.

-Lo sabrás cuando funcione. - La voz de Kakeru era algo vivo. Rodeaba a Buna, resonaba en su interior, y lo mantenía inmóvil. Buna se concentró, no en la voz, pero en Kakeru como tal.

Y finalmente lo vio, de pie cerca de la orilla, su mirada sobre la ciudad a sus pies. Yuki, la capital de la villa de la tundra, parecía pequeña e insignificante desde esa altura. Pero Kakeru parecía una poderosa ave de presa, su capa ondeando al viento, sus anchos hombros que sugerían una gran fuerza física.

De pronto, en el horizonte se divisó una deslumbrante luz. Buna dio un paso adelante, fascinación entremezclada con horror. El aire a su alrededor se congeló y él también. El terror se levantó en él y dirigió su mirada hacia Kakeru, que había levantado los brazos y tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Algo dentro de él había cambiado, su esencia llena de un conocimiento que Buna no estaba seguro de querer. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo Kakeru brillaba, como si el dolor de todos esos seres que había acabado de liquidar hubiese alimentado algo dentro de él, lo había hecho aún mayor de lo que había sido antes. El viento volvió, sus ráfagas gélidas volvieron a golpear a Buna contra la piedra. Kakeru no pareció sentirlo mientras reía con un sonido retumbante y profundo que sacudió a toda la torre.

Buna se apoyó contra la piedra. Esperó hasta que los brazos de Kakeru cayeron a los costados de este para entonces decir en un hilillo de voz:

-Funcionó.

Kakeru asintió, -Bastante bien.

Lo consideraba una subestimación para lo que sintió como un gran momento. Kakeru se giró, su capa arremolinándose a su alrededor.

-Supongo que quieres regresar a tu mísera villa.

-Hace calor en mi villa.

-Podrías estar caliente aquí. - dijo Kakeru.

Buna negó con la cabeza casi involuntariamente. Odiaba la villa de las tundras.

-El problema es que no entiendes el poder del odio. - dijo Kakeru, su voz suave.

-Pensé que habías dicho que mi problema es que yo sirvo a dos amos.

Kakeru sonrió, su boca torciéndose en una grotesca mueca, -¿Sólo dos?

Las palabras permanecieron suspendidas entre ambos. Todo el cuerpo de Buna se sentía como si estuviese hecho de hielo.

-El experimento funcionó. - dijo de nuevo.

-Y ahora esperas ser recompensado.

-Me prometiste.

-Yo nunca prometo. – dijo Kakeru, -Yo insinúo.

Buna cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No se enojaría pues era precisamente lo que Kakeru quería.

-Pues insinuaste una gran riqueza.

-Así lo hice. - dijo Kakeru. – ¿Crees que mereces una gran riqueza, Buna?

Buna no dijo nada. Kakeru lo había rescatado luego de la cuarta guerra shinobi que le costó no solo su sanidad; apenas también sobrevivía de las horribles heridas infligida por uno de los zetsus. Pero él había pagado su deuda con el experimento.

El miraba a Buna, deleitándose con su perversa diversión. Sin embargo, estaba de buen humor. La noche anterior lo habían entretenido. Era una pena que ella decidiese marcharse tan pronto. En la mañana inquirió sobre su paradero pero le informaron que había regresado a su villa. No importaba, buscaría la manera de hallarla otra vez. No sería difícil encontrar una kunoichi con su peculiar mirada en Konoha. La pelinegra lo había hechizado…

-Me voy. Regresaré a la villa con o sin tu "insinuada" riqueza. –Buna se alejó de la pared.

-Está bien,- dijo Kakeru. -Pero me darás el control remoto antes de irte.

Buna se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro. Kakeru había crecido más en la última hora; más alto y más amplio.

O tal vez solo era un truco de la oscuridad.

Si Buna estuviese frente a cualquier otro mortal, habría preguntado cómo Kakeru sabía sobre el control remoto. Pero Kakeru no era ningún mortal común. Incluso se preguntó si él era uno, de tan cruel y despiadado que era.

Buna le tendió el control remoto. -Es más lento que los controles que he construido antes.

-Está bien.

-Hay que configurar los códigos de seguridad y tienes que entrar las instrucciones de los números de serie a seguir.

-Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo.

-Hay que vincularlo...

-Buna, - le interrumpió él algo fastidiado, -puedo operar controles de remoto.

-De acuerdo. - dijo Buna. Se sostuvo mientras avanzaba hacia dentro de la cubierta de piedra. Hacía más calor allí dentro, fuera del viento.

No creía que Kakeru le permitiese ir tan fácilmente.

-Algo más, Buna.

No; definitivamente no le dejaría ir sin nada a cambio.

-¿Qué quieres, Kakeru?

-Hoy me has encontrado de buen humor.

No lo miró, pero pudo imaginar la fría sonrisa en sus labios. Espero a que continuara, apretando sus dientes.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Kakeru lo hubiese obligado a mantenerse junto a él. Pero, como muy bien dijo, su estado anímico lo hacía estar de buen talante. Primero, la pelinegra que había saciado sus apetitos carnales y ahora el total éxito del experimento. Pero todavía lo necesitaba y luego de esa misión le dejaría ir… quizás.

-Al Uzumaki. - dijo Kakeru, su voz vibrando con la profundidad de su odio, -Al gran héroe y hokage de Konoha.

El frío había alcanzado el corazón de Buna. -¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-Destruirlo,- dijo Kakeru. -Así como él trató de destruirnos.

-o-

Hinata no se había detenido ni un solo momento en los tres días que le tomó regresar a Konoha. Una trayectoria que le hubiese tomado un promedio de cinco días, a más seis días. Ansiaba estar todo lo lejos posible de la villa de las tundras. Llevaba consigo los documentos requeridos por el hokage, firmados y con los sellos respectivos.

Todo pasaba ante sus ojos desdibujado, parecido a un borrón brillante de colores. No escuchaba los sonidos característicos de la naturaleza. Su mirada solo anhelaba ver las enormes puertas que protegían a Konoha al tiempo que dentro de si se urgía a dar un paso más, prohibiéndose a sí misma a suspender su alocada carrera de regreso.

Un lastimero gemido escapó a través de sus entreabiertos labios al divisar las enormes puertas que se le antojaron como brazos extendidos que le ofrecían seguridad y protección. Cerró sus ojos por varios segundos, elevando una súplica silenciosa al cielo para que le proveyera fortaleza para proseguir hasta arribar, prometiéndose permitirse caer tan pronto como colocara un pie luego de esas puertas. ¡Si tan solo cuando la inconsciencia clamara sus sentidos, alcanzara también a llevarse los espantosos recuerdos!

Eran reminiscencias efímeras y se sucedían con tanta rapidez que llegaba a dudar que le hubiese ocurrido. Manos desconocidas manoseando su cuerpo, un aliento desagradable cerca de su rostro. El único recuerdo claro que mantenía fue al despertar. Se halló tirada en el suelo, desnuda, sus piernas abiertas; todas sus extremidades entumecidas por el dolor.

Apretó los labios, empujando esa indeseada memoria a ese lugar donde solía esconder todo lo detestable y desdeñoso. Era inaceptable lo que ella sospechaba. ¿Sospechar? ¿A quién creía ella que engañaba? Todo su cuerpo evidenciaba una de las agresiones más temida de toda mujer.

Saltó de un árbol al hallar las enormes puertas a un corto trecho de ella y se posó en el suelo. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr desquiciadamente hacia Konoha. La pelinegra comenzó a experimentar un inesperado e inusual temblor en todo su cuerpo. Estaba resultando ser una tarea ardua dar cada uno de los pasos que la llevarían hasta su villa.

Únicamente bastó entrar para sentir la seguridad de Konoha y se permitió desplomarse en el suelo, agradecida de la respuesta inmediata de su cuerpo al perder el conocimiento.

-0-

La noticia del inesperado pero implacable ataque había llegado hasta Konoha, específicamente hasta su hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Sentado detrás de su escritorio, él pensaba que no podía existir algún motivo justificado para el inhumano acto. A su lado estaba Shikamaru, su mano derecha y consejero. Sai, su comandante de los ANBU, estaba de pie al extremo opuesto del Nara.

-El daño a la villa fue amplio. La bomba, si se puede llamar así, fue detonada desde el interior. Actualmente están investigando a todo el personal que sobrevivió a la explosión al igual que están haciendo un escrutinio de todos los que entraron y abandonaron la villa en los días anteriores al ataque. – le informo Shikamaru.

-¿Salió el personal que enviamos de rescate?

-Sí. – contestó Sai.

El rubio sentía sus hombros rígidos por la tensión. Abandonó su lugar detrás del escritorio y caminó hacia la ventana. La larga túnica color vino ondeaba con la brisa que entraba a través de ésta y creó la falsa ilusión de que las llamas bordadas en su margen parecían tener sus lenguas encendidas. El sombrero que lo identificaba como hokage colgaba de su cuello cayendo sobre su espalda. Sus azules ojos vagaban por toda la villa; su villa. La que juró protegería y cuidaría con su vida de ser necesario.

Durante sus cinco años como hokage, la villa había prosperado. La paz que tanto había anhelado había llegado para permanecer en la Tierra de Fuego. Fundó el concilio de los kages, afianzando entre sí todas las naciones en una alianza indeleble. Ahora, estaba dirigiendo su atención a las villas lejanas, esas que estaban a los límites de la Tierra de Fuego.

Apretó los puños a su lado. No obstante, ese insensible ataque solo alcanzaba a echar para abajo todo lo que él ambicionaba. Era imperante cumplir la promesa que hizo a sus treces años a Ero-sennin; traer la paz a la nación shinobi. No pudo discernir que causó el temblor en su cuerpo, la angustia o la rabia. Sacudió su rostro, tratando de rechazar todo pensamiento negativo pues no lograba alcanzar nada albergándolos.

- ¿Y Hinata?

El había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había formulado esa pregunta. El silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Maldijo por lo bajo, enfurecido consigo. No debió permitir que ella lo convenciera y esperar que Kiba o Shino regresaran de sus respectivas misiones para que la acompañaran.

-Todavía no ha llegado, entonces. –murmuro él abatido.

-Es muy temprano para saber de ella. – Kakashi, que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido como un testigo mudo de la reunión, decidió unirse a la conversación, -Tú muy bien sabes que la villa de las tundras está a miles de kilómetros.

-Es solo que el ataque… - Naruto no dijo nada más.

Los presentes entendían perfectamente la causa de su temor. El ataque ocurrió en una de las villas cercanas a la de las tundras.

- ¡Hokage-sama! – irrumpieron a la oficina imprevistamente, -Ha arribado Hyuuga Hinata.

El rubio giró con celeridad, - ¿Dónde está?

El joven shinobi vaciló por unos segundos, -La han llevado al hospital.

El hokage desapareció ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Necesitaba estar allí y conocer del estado de Hinata personalmente. Nunca estuvo preparado para lo que hallaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que todo, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios al igual que a todos los que colocaron esta historia en sus listas de favoritos y de alerta. ¡Muchas gracias!

Me gustaría aclarar algunos dialogos que hallaran en este capítulo y posiblemente aparecerá en otros capítulos.

"conversación entre comillas" = Kurama

_"conversación entre comillas en itálicas" _=flashback o restrospectiva; recordando.

Y ahora, sin más dilación, el segundo capítulo.

.

.

.

De pie en el centro de la habitación, el rubio observaba a la pelinegra dormir un sueño que era perturbado por esporádicos gemidos de protesta y dolor. Ni tan siquiera el fuerte sedante que Shizune la había administrado lograba apaciguar sus horribles pesadillas. Cada lamento, cada corto sollozo femenino era un kunai que hundían y retorcían en su corazón.

En el instante que Shizune le informó de la desafortunada situación de Hinata, Naruto descubrió que había madurado. A pesar de que la rabia y la furia arremetieron contra sus sentidos, pudo contener el impulso de salir como un desquiciado hasta la villa de las tundras e indagar quien había cometido tan atroz agresión contra ella. Primero necesitaba estar a su lado y brindarle todo el apoyo necesario.

Luego de su cólera lograr aplacarse –pero sin desaparecer por completo- la culpabilidad inició el torturante juego de hacer estragos con su mente. Él era responsable de su situación. Únicamente él. Se hizo la solemne promesa de que haría todo por ayudarla, absolutamente todo.

Los ojos turquesas se posaron en el hermoso rostro, que precisamente se contraía en una mueca de dolor y apretó los puños a su lado. Cometió el grave error de alejar sus ojos del rostro para seguir la curva de su cuello; distinguió la piel marcada, un cardenal que mostraba mordeduras. Cerró sus ojos e intentó buscar ese centro en su interior para hallar algo de paz. Era inútil observarla y no hallar un motivo para salir en búsqueda de su asaltante.

Tenía su muñeca derecha fracturada, un ojo amoratado debido a algún golpe fuerte recibido en ese lado de su rostro, quizás debido a una fuerte bofetada o por haber sido golpeada contra alguna pared o el suelo. Todo ello sin contar las magulladuras que se desplazaban por el cuerpo femenino y unas cuantas hemorragias internas menores. Shizune le había explicado sobre el estado de Hinata y pudo captar en la voz de la ninja medico su ira cuando le manifestó que hallaron restos de un tipo de droga en su sangre.

"Busquémosle desde ahora, cachorro"

Naruto inmediatamente reconoció la voz.

"No. Quiero estar aquí cuando ella recupere la consciencia."

"Como quieras." replicó el zorro y Naruto tuvo la inequívoca visión de Kurama alzándose de hombros en su peculiar dejo de fastidio y pereza.

Luego de varios segundos de silencio, Kurama reanudó la conversación, "Ella realmente no se lo merecía."

"Es cierto" le respondió Naruto angustiado.

"Es una kunoichi hábil y diestra. Tiene toda mi admiración. No todos harían lo que ella hizo por ti frente a Pain."

El rubio se sintió algo incómodo; era una ocasión que no le agradaba mucho rememorar. Fue chocante escuchar las palabras determinadas que escaparon de los labios femeninos. "Te amo, Naruto-kun." Él no se merecía tal honor. ¡Por Kami, ella era una princesa, heredera del clan de los Hyuuga! Era valiente, hermosa, bondadosa, la personificación inmaculada de lo sublime e inalcanzable. No era digno de ese amor.

Seguidamente, no pudo evitar sentir ira. ¿Qué se supone que él debía hacer luego de esa confesión? ¿Obligarse a corresponder a sus sentimientos? Pero él nunca la confrontó. Admitía que se había comportado como un cobarde al no hablar con ella luego de la batalla de Pain. Nunca tuvo el valor de buscarla y reconocer lo que ella sentía por él -una cruel ironía puesto que él siempre deseó ser reconocido. Tampoco ella se acercó a él. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese abnegado deseo suyo de anteponer la felicidad femenina a la de él. No era justo para él y menos aún lo era para ella. Se sentía forzado a quererla cuando apenas la conocía –era su deber, ¿no? Había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por él.

Al transcurrir el tiempo, advirtió que su actitud no fue la correcta y se avergonzó. Durante sus días de entrenamiento con Killer Bee, llegó la realización de que ella le había admirado en secreto, de que quizás ella tenía consciencia de su soledad y tristeza. Se prometió a si mismo protegerla y siempre cuidarla. Más tarde, la muerte de Neji –y lo que le dijo antes de morir- lo hizo reiterar su determinación. Hinata era su responsabilidad.

Se sintió apenado por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos femeninos. Su corazón aún tenía una dueña de cabellos rosados. Si, le entristecía puesto que Hinata de seguro fue la primera en reconocerlo y aceptarlo tal como era.

"Quizás debiste darle un pequeño empujón a tu corazón hacia el camino indicado."

El alto hokage bufó, "Tú sabes que en asuntos del corazón nadie puede mandar."

"¿No? Estoy seguro que tu infame "shinra hanashi no jutsu" hubiese logrado lo imposible."

El rubio sintió la risa de la bestia reverberar en su interior.

"Ja, ja." dijo Naruto sin humor, "Payaso."

Sin embargo, una sonrisa diminuta apareció en los labios del rubio y después suspiró. Si tan solo fuese así de fácil. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de esperar por Sakura. No le complacía para nada seguir los pasos del Ero-sannin y aguardar toda una vida por un imposible cambio de corazón. Naruto ansiaba tener su propia familia.

"Bueno, esperando por ella nunca alcanzaras a obtenerla."

"¿Alguna vez te he mencionado lo mucho que me fastidias al meterte en mis asuntos?"

"Oh, muchas veces."

"Y me imagino que aún no logro disuadirte que dejes de hacerlo."

"No."

"De acuerdo." accedió Naruto, "Como no decides renunciar, dime, ¿qué crees que debo de hacer?"

"¿En serio que no sabes la respuesta?"

El rubio lo escuchó suspirar algo exasperado, pero inmediatamente le dijo, "Mírala, Naruto."

El hizo lo que le ordenó.

"La cachorra es agradable a la vista, no puedes negarlo."

El hokage asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

"Es una Hyuuga, un clan muy reconocido. Además de ser una kunoichi muy hábil y valerosa. Ella tiene las cualidades para ser una buena esposa; la idónea para un hokage. En ocasiones hay que ignorar al corazón y analizar lo que la vida te ofrece en términos de lo ventajoso para cada uno."

"Eso fue…"

"¿Muy cruel?"

"Sí. Estoy pensando en lo que me conviene y no en lo que le conviene a ella. Ella se merece mejor que eso."

Esta vez fue Kurama quien bufó, "Como si ella fuese a negar la oportunidad de ser tu esposa."

"Y de todos modos, siento que ella está dando más de lo que gana si se casa conmigo. Lo que por supuesto no haré."

"Lo estás pensando."

El rubio percibió la sonrisa mal intencionada de su huésped.

"No lo estoy pensando. Es insensible. Me siento como si estuviera buscando una esposa como cuando se busca una oferta a la hora de comprar algo."

"Vamos, cachorro, no me digas que no conoces de clanes que tienen esa misma visión del matrimonio. Tomemos como ejemplo su clan. Tienen la perspectiva de una unión conyugal con ningún interés en verdaderos matrimonios de amor; tan sólo buscan aquellos que puedan resistir y mantenerse con el paso del tiempo para fortalecer su clan. El mejor tipo de matrimonio es aquel donde ambas partes consiguen lo que quieren."

Naruto movió su rostro de lado a lado indicando que aún no le convencía lo que él le decía. "No opino igual. Y, además, este no es el momento adecuado para esta conversación."

"Si así piensas… " y el rubio pudo imaginarlo alzándose de hombros. "Tomaré una siesta."

El hokage presentía que el zorro lo dejaría ahí… por ahora. Kurama había comenzado con ese tema particular unos meses atrás y lo atosigaba con dicho asunto cuando menos lo esperaba. No sabía que lo había motivado a discutirlo con él.

Unos suaves toques a la puerta lo despertaron de su introspección. Entraron sin ser invitado. Naruto se sintió confortado con su presencia.

- Tsunade-no-Bachan.

-Naruto. – murmuró la ex – hokage, -¿Cómo sigue?

-Aun duerme.

Ella se había retirado unos cuantos años atrás, sin embargo se mantenía en contacto con Shizune con todo lo referente al hospital. Shizune no tardó en comunicarle lo que había acontecido con Hinata. No esperó ni un segundo para estar junto a Naruto reconociendo lo importante que era la Hyuuga para el rubio. Se acercó a la cama. Ver de primera mano el estado de la dulce Hyuuga la sacudió profundamente. No reprimió el impulso de mirar a Naruto, en sus ojos marrones estaba el brillo de una pregunta silenciosa.

-Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte. – él inmediatamente comprendió, era incomprensible para Bachan que estuviese allí y que no estuviera buscando al culpable.

Tsunade asintió. Tomó la tabla que colgaba del final de la cama y comenzó a leer las anotaciones de Shizune. Los nudillos femeninos palidecieron al apretar la tabla, todo su rostro contraído en una expresión de furia.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto y esta vez distinguió el destello inequívoco de lágrimas en sus ojos turquesas. Estaba realmente afectado y no era para menos. Tsunade había atendido desafortunadamente a víctimas de tan cruel asalto. Era un crimen horrendo y la recuperación era ardua y complicada.

-Naruto, ella no tendrá una mejoría inmediata.

-Lo sé. – respondió él apesadumbrado.

-Por favor, cuando ella despierte, tienes que mantener la calma. No le demostrarás tu ira ni tu rabia, eso podría causarle más traumas. Permite que ella hable cuando así lo desee y te dedicaras a escucharla atentamente y simplemente darás tu opinión cuando ella te lo pida.

-De acuerdo.

-Y muy importante, tienes que hacerle ver que le crees y que en nada ella es responsable de lo que le sucedió. La culpa solo la tiene el monstruo que la atacó. Recuerda que ella vive respirando cada una de tus palabras, tú serás un punto decisivo para su recuperación.

Naruto cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, estaba aterrorizado. Admitía que la tarea no sería fácil y sentía el pavor de cometer algún error. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-Y también recuerda que eres humano. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y cuando necesites hablar de tus sentimientos puedes hacerlo conmigo. Es normal que sientas impotencia ante su estado.

El colocó su mano sobre la de ella para apretarla suavemente, -Gracias, Bachan.

Para Tsunade era indiscutible el hecho de que Naruto sería de los pocos que ayudaría a Hinata a recuperarse. La pelinegra no hallaría ningún tipo de apoyo en su clan. No dudaba que emplearían todo su tiempo a señalarla como inútil y que era la única responsable de su situación, lo que sería negativo para su estado emocional. Hiashi se encontraría entre la espada y la pared; seria cuesta arriba para él batallar contra los ancianos. Aún continuaba su batalla para prohibir que le colocaran el sello a Hinata.

-¿Y Hiashi? – ella no pudo preguntar.

-Está totalmente destruido.

-Entonces ha venido a verla.

-Sí. Hace un rato que se marchó, los ancianos del clan lo solicitaron para una reunión imprevista. – y los azules ojos miraron los marrones, -No dudo que tenga que ver con Hinata, Bachan, y me preocupa. Prometí cuidarla, le prometí a Neji.

-Y lo estás haciendo, Naruto. Nunca lo dudes. – ella dirigió su mirada hacia la inmóvil figura de la Hyuuga, -Sería absurdo que la vigiles veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. Es una kunoichi y es irreal pensar que salga ilesa de todas sus misiones. –y su mirada marrón regresó a la de Naruto, -Pero al estar aquí, cuidando de ella, estas cumpliendo tu promesa.

-o-

El oscuro Uchiha se trasladaba por el denso bosque en búsqueda del lugar apropiado para pasar la noche. La rutina cotidiana de todas las tardes durante los últimos ocho años desde que finalizó la cuarta guerra shinobi. Sasuke había rehusado regresar a Konoha, un lugar repleto de recuerdos dolorosos para él. Se había transformado en un errante sin hogar, un nómada sin raíz alguna. No fue complicado para el Uchiha adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Su carácter huraño favoreció a su existencia solitaria. Era una elección de la que no se arrepentía… a menudo.

En ocasiones, su mente tomaba el camino ineludible de los recuerdos. En esos breves instantes de debilidad, en los cuales rememoraba su pasado junto al equipo 7, cambiaba su opinión en la decisión de no regresar a Konoha. Odiaba admitir que extrañaba al dobe.

Naruto insistió en buscarlo luego de su súbita desaparición al finalizar la cuarta guerra shinobi y logró hallarlo. La conversación que ambos mantuvieron fue una reveladora. El dobe había dejado de ser ese mocoso hiperactivo que obligaba a todos a tener su perspectiva. El rubio escuchó atentamente sus razones para no regresar. Naruto aceptó su decisión, si bien lo entristeció. Toda animosidad que aún permanecía en Sasuke contra el dobe desapareció ante ese acto de renuncia a lo que él más añoraba, el regreso del Uchiha a Konoha. No era ningún tonto, ni ciego; reconocía que en los últimos años Naruto se había dedicado a buscarlo para obligarlo a regresar.

Los dos amigos se despidieron con una positiva disposición. El pelinegro tenía una variada lista de todos los adjetivos que era capaz de utilizar para describir al cabezota de Naruto. Desde su conocido dobe hasta baka, testarudo y fastidioso entremetido, pero nunca admitiría abiertamente que a todas esas le antecedía mejor amigo y hermano. Ambos compartían un lazo que nada pudo corromper ni destruir. A pesar de que el Uchiha tomó el camino equivocado, Naruto continuó llamándolo hermano y amigo. Y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Inicialmente, el pelinegro disfrutó de su aislamiento y retiro. Lo necesitaba para sanar las heridas que él se había infligido a sí mismo. Al deslizarse el tiempo, Sasuke fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás y acceder que era el único responsable de todo lo sucedido. Solo ahora abría sus ojos y reconocía que tan valiosa era su amistad con Naruto. Casi toda una vida colocando todos sus sentidos en un solo motivo, enajenándose completamente con el único propósito de vengarse y no pensar en nada más, en no detenerse a analizar su situación, ver lo que le rodeaba y apreciarlo por lo que simplemente era, breves momentos de compañerismo y lealtad de esa persona a tu lado que te sonríe y que lo hace en un gesto genuino, instantes perdidos que nunca podría recuperar.

Y sí, el mundo continuaría dando vueltas, el sol saldría cada mañana... Pero él no volvería a distinguirlo de la misma manera banal como lo hizo en el pasado.

Algo capturó su atención y se detuvo abruptamente en lo alto de un árbol. Guiando su oscura mirada hacia abajo, distinguió un cuerpo tendido entre las penumbras. Saltó sigilosamente al suelo y por varios segundos mantuvo todos sus sentidos alerta, escrutando el área para asegurarse de estar solo. Al confirmar que no había nadie más, caminó hacia la figura inerte. Colocó una mano en el cuello, buscando algún signo de vida pero la piel estaba fría indicándole que llevaba varias horas muerto. El hitai ate en su frente lo identificaba como shinobi, aunque no reconoció el símbolo. Estaba en las afueras del País de Fuego, por lo tanto no conocía muchas de las villas de esa área.

Sasuke consideró como muy sospechosas las circunstancias en las que halló el cadáver. No veía rastro alguno de lucha o de haberse desarrollado una batalla. Sus negros ojos examinaron el cadáver y se detuvieron en la herida en su estómago. Distinguió la sangre que había bajado hasta perderse entre la espesa hierba. Continuó su exploración y divisó un papel en una de las manos. El pelinegro lo tomó pensando que quizás le brindaría de alguna seña de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

"_Detonación, exitosa. Nuevo objetivo, Uzumaki."_

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Su instinto despertó con ese peculiar mensaje que no entendió. ¿Estarían refiriéndose a Naruto? Admitía que no era el único sobreviviente de los Uzumakis, pero no existía de algún otro que fuese igual de reconocido como Naruto. Cierta corazonada lo empujaba a inclinarse que tenía que ver con el dobe.

-o-

Decir que el líder de los Hyuuga estaba extenuado y derrotado era insuficiente. En realidad no existía palabra alguna para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Debatió la decisión de los ancianos con todos los argumentos de los que se pudo valer y al final no alcanzó a proteger a su primogénita. La angustia se apoderó de su ser ante el fracaso de cuidar a su hija debidamente.

"_Ella es un bien estropeado."_

Hablaban de su hija como si fuese alguna propiedad del clan. Una utilidad que podía ser desechada. Lo enfurecía la horrenda impotencia contra las normas del clan. ¿Cómo permitió que jugaran con sus vidas de esa manera? Acceder a que sellaran a su hermano y luego a su sobrino.

"_Nosotros hemos aplazado la resolución de marcarla con el sello del pájaro enjaulado únicamente por la persistencia de tu clemencia."_

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y comportarse de la misma manera cuando Hinata era una niña? Nunca debió permitirse ser presionado por códigos arcaicos. Su primera obligación fue amarla. Ahora, al transcurrir los años, admitía que no fue correcto tener su amor sujeto al comportamiento de su hija.

"_El estado de Hinata no es beneficioso para nuestro clan."_

Hiashi comprimió sus labios.

"_Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Deberá contraer matrimonio con un candidato conveniente. Alguien que sea ventajoso para nuestro clan."_

"_Me niego a aceptar tal condición."_ Había sido su respuesta.

"_Tu actitud no es tolerable. Eres el líder de nuestro clan y como tal debes comportarte."_

Él había mirado detenidamente al anciano. Era su padre y su dictamen era respetado por todos los ancianos. Antes de Hiashi ser elegido para dirigir el clan, esa tarea había recaído sobre ese hombre que más bien era un extraño. Realmente no lo conocía. Todo trato fue formal sin ninguna demostración de afecto. Seguidamente miró al grupo de ancianos que constantemente se mantenían detrás de todos los mandatos de su clan. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? La sensación de rechazo que se apoderó de él fue inevitable. Su semblante usualmente frio no demostraba la cólera en su interior, no obstante lo embargó la pena, pensando que todos ellos debieron haber sobrevivido lo mismo que él en su juventud. Subsistiendo a las rigurosas e intolerantes reglas del clan Hyuuga.

"_¿Desde cuándo vive nuestro clan bajo este sistema inflexible e intransigente?"_

"_No eres quien para cuestionar un precepto que ha mantenido y protegido a nuestro clan."_

"_Como no voy hacerlo cuando todo lo que hemos hecho es preservar una tradición arcaica. El precepto fue creado para proteger a nuestro clan. Sin embargo, todos aquí solo viven para proteger el precepto de los Hyuuga perdiendo la vida en el proceso."_

"_Es suficiente, Hiashi-sama. Se hará como se ha acordado."_

Más irónico no podía ser. Su padre dirigiéndose a él con su título honorario como líder. Nunca lo había escuchado que lo llamara _"hijo"._ ¿Qué podía hacerlo diferente de su padre? Nada puesto que perpetuó las mismas tradiciones. ¿Cuándo llamó a Hinata hija? ¿Cuántas veces no le dio su espalda cuando ella más necesitó de él? Sin mencionar las veces que la humilló y hasta deseó su muerte.

"_Padre." _Hiashi había intentado apelar a sus sentimientos; solo recibió una mirada llena de reproche por llamarlo de ese modo. El líder no se amilanó, _"Ha llegado el momento oportuno de evaluar todo lo que hemos hecho y de cambiar tantas tradiciones y normas que solo han subyugado a miembros de nuestra propia familia."_

Había surgido un murmullo entre los ancianos, condenando sus palabras.

"_¿Qué clase de sedición es esta?" _fue la fría y autoritaria voz de su padre, _"Creo que he hablado con claridad. Se ha tomado una decisión con respecto a tu hija."_

"_Es también tu nieta, padre."_

El anciano se había colocado de pie, la indignación presente en toda su disposición.

"_¿Deseas ganar un voto de no confidencia entre nosotros?"_

Hiashi se vio tentado a ofrecer una respuesta afirmativa.

"_No."_

"_Muy bien, entonces está decidido. Se hará como se ha ordenado."_

No ansiaba ser destituido de su posición pues solo así podría asegurar un mejor futuro para Hinata eligiendo un prometido favorable para ella. Lo menos que le importaba era el bienestar del clan.

Con ese propósito caminaba en búsqueda de la única persona que podría brindarle ayuda. Tenía la certeza de que su hokage- sama no desdeñaría su pedido de asistencia con Hinata.

-o-

Ojos turquesas tomaron un brillo metálico con cada palabra del líder del clan de los Hyuuga. Era incomprensible para Naruto la actitud apática de la familia hacia Hinata. Gracias a Kami que el hombre solicitó hablar con él lejos de la presencia de la pelinegra.

-Y quieren deshacerse de ella con el primer prospecto que decida presentarse.

-Sí. Pero es ahí donde yo tomo acción. Es mi labor elegir el mejor candidato. Por esa razón es que solicito de su ayuda, hokage-sama. Puede proporcionarme de una lista de shinobis honestos y dignos para mi hija.

El rubio lo miró, sintiéndose nada persuadido. Esa última aseveración no apaciguaba su ira.

-Y si me reuniera con ellos…

-Con todo el debido respeto, hokage-sama, los ancianos no lo escucharan. La decisión ha sido tomada. El mejor modo en que podemos ayudarla es buscando algún aspirante que sea merecedor de su mano en matrimonio.

El alto hokage se llevó una mano a su alborotado cabello dorado en un gesto inconsciente de ansiedad y exasperación. ¡Kami! ¿Cómo podían ser tan insensibles?

"Recuerda lo que te dije. Tu Sakura-chan no tendrá un cambio de corazón. Siempre estará aguardando por el Uchiha."

Esa declaración del Kyuubi solo logró hacerlo sentir que estaba en el balance de una cuerda floja. ¿Sería el capaz de renunciar a todo por Hinata? Honestamente, no lo sabía.

-¿Hokage-sama? – Hiashi lo llamó vacilante viendo que no decía nada y se mantenía callado.

"Prometiste cuidarla, que mejor manera que casándote con ella."

"¿Puedes callarte, carajo?" le replicó Naruto irritado, cada vez sintiendo que su balance en la cuerda floja disminuía.

Sin embargo tenía que admitir que lo que le dijo era cierto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más esperaría? Sasuke decidió no regresar a Konoha, pero Sakura aún continuaba esperando por su regreso. De veras que no sabía cuál de los dos era más estúpido. Sakura… o él.

-¿Naruto?

Ojos turquesas transidos por la angustia miraron los marrones de la quinta hokage.

-Está despertando. – le informó ella.

-¡No!

La espeluznante exclamación erizó la piel de los presentes. El rubio salió disparado a la habitación. La escena que halló lo desalentó. Ojos perlados desorbitados lo miraban con terror mientras procuraba acercarse más a la pared detrás de ella.

-Hinata, soy yo. Naruto-kun. – le habló suavemente desde el umbral de la puerta.

Ella movió el rostro de lado a lado, horrorizada. Apenas Naruto entró a la habitación cuando ella exclamó:

-¡No te acerques!

Él se detuvo, descorazonado. Tsunade dijo a sus espaldas, solo para sus oídos, -Tómalo con calma. Vuelve a hablarle.

-Dattebayo, Hinata, ¿cómo es posible que no me conozcas? – le dio una inflexión a su voz de alborozo que en ese instante no sentía.

-¿Na… Naruto-kun?

-Sí, ¿a quién más esperabas? – el procuró ser jovial en su respuesta y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

Hiashi observaba toda la interacción de pie junto a Tsunade, sintiéndose incapacitado de actuar como lo hacía Naruto. Se le dificultaba demostrar afecto por lo que prefirió que el hokage se comunicara con su hija. Además, conocía del afecto que el Uzumaki sentía hacia su hija.

Naruto se detuvo cerca de la cama y la miraba detenidamente, reparando en los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo femenino. Ella desvió su mirada, posando sus ojos sobre su regazo.

-Hinata, mírame.

La pelinegra hizo un gesto negativo con un movimiento breve de su cabeza. Ella no podía hacer lo que le pidió. No era digna de mirarlo. Mordió su labio inferior, toda una variedad de sensaciones arremolinándose en su interior: vergüenza, culpa y humillación. Era una deshonra para la villa y su clan. Estaba irreparablemente manchada.

Distinguió por el rabillo de su ojo una mano morena aproximándose a ella. Retrocedió instintivamente, una peculiar mezcolanza de temor y turbación acosándola.

-Hinata, sabes que no quiero hacerte daño.

-Lo sé. – murmuró ella ahogada por las inesperadas emociones. No podía controlar la insólita reacción de su cuerpo, mucho menos los denigrantes pensamientos dirigidos hacia sí misma.

-Por favor… - rogó él.

Ella comprendió inmediatamente que le pedía. No solo le ofrecía brindarle refugio y amparo, el necesitaba sentir la certeza de que estaba entre ellos, tranquilizar su agitado corazón al igual que el femenino. Y ella nunca le negaba nada. Levantó su mano lentamente, temerosa. Naruto la asió pausadamente intentando de no estropear la oportunidad que ella le brindaba.

Al percibir la fortaleza en esa mano enorme y nervuda, las lágrimas iniciaron un sendero húmedo a lo largo de sus mejillas. El llanto pronto se transformó en un sollozo desolador.

Seguidamente, el rubio la abrazó. Se resistió inicialmente, pero luego de unos segundos, sucumbió al abrazo y escondió su rostro en ese amplio pecho. Aspiró su singular aroma que era una mezcla de ramen con el olor característico de su piel. Para los sentidos femeninos fue una fragancia balsámica a su destruida alma. Sus manos asieron las solapas de su larga túnica como si de ello dependiera toda su vida.

Las lágrimas apenas se asomaron a los azules ojos.

"Mírala, cachorro. Es un manojo de nervios. No lograra recuperarse por mucho tiempo. ¿En serio crees que el elegido para contraer matrimonio con ella tendrá la paciencia para ocuparse de ella como es debido?"

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente intentaba ignorar el dolor que le infligía cada gemido femenino. Se aferraba al equilibrio sobre la cuerda floja, inseguro de ser capaz de arrojarse al abismo. Honestamente, no podía hacerlo y aceptaba que tal vez estaba actuando como un cobarde por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


End file.
